No Shame
by theanonymoushazard
Summary: Your a-typical nerdy, book worm Bella with a little Jock ownage going on. Someone gorgeous has got dibs on our innocent little Bella and he just loves to make her life a living hell. But will he go too far? AHAU; slightly OoC.
1. Chapter 1

You're a-typical nerdy, book worm Bella with a little Jock ownage going on. Someone gorgeous has got dibs on our innocent little Bella and he just loves to make her life a living hell. But will he go too far? AHAU; slightly OoC.

_Disownage of the characters all that jazz; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was no greater fear that I had.

There was no greater enemy that I had.

There was no greater hatred that I had than for this prison I had to endure every single day, until my graduation, which is unfortunately two years – too far – away.

You don't know the feeling of walking up and down the corridors, fearing for your own safety. You wouldn't understand the humiliation you felt when you're the only one being victimized by the highest of all the thrones in this pitiful excuse for a high school.

The _Jocks_.

There were the others of course. The cheerleaders and your typical preps. They were all just as cynical and rude and nasty towards me, but not like your Jocks. It was like I was some sort of magnet for their constant pranks and I was the target to humiliate, _constantly. _I am their pet; I am their excuse; I am their target; I am their source of fun.

Especially to _him_.

He was alone today. It wasn't abnormal – he sometimes went off on his own after his morning practice. He's the track star. All the teachers and all the coaches love him. All the girls swooned over him and all the guys appreciated his work. Everyone had some kind of praise for him.

Not me.

How could you praise someone who pushed you around on a daily basis and got away with it just because he is who he is? He gets by on that. I'm treated like shit by everyone; but he had some sort of sick claim on me. I did his algebra homework; I was the special nerd that always helps him cheat on his tests; I buy his lunch; I'm bossed around by him like no other, and oddly, (he tells me I should feel privileged, but I can tell you I feel anything _but_ when he pulls up to my house and acts like the perfect gentleman to my mother) he takes me to the school dances when he doesn't want to go with the preppy bitch he last fucked.

His name?

Edward Cullen.

And he just happened to be walking my way.

-

I ducked my head into my locker, shutting my eyes tight. You know that feeling? How if you have no place to run or hide, you feel like if you just shut your eyes tight you'll be safe or feel hidden? This feeling was my last resort at the moment.

I fought back a hiss of anger as his large hand rested on the small of my lower back. I turned around, shutting my locker door with far more force than necessary. Still, it only made me look weaker; the bang of my locker didn't even ricochet off the other lockers like he could make it when _he _was angry.

You've yet to see something so mind-bogglingly lethal happen right before you until you've seen Edward Cullen go off on one of his rampages. I've witnessed plenty and most were my fault. It's funny how I took pride in that when any other girl would fall to her knees and weep to upset someone so…

He grinned crookedly at me.

_Cocky_. He was your typical Jock Cock.

I frowned, glaring daggers at the tiled floor. I was fuming silently, but I tried to hide it. He'd once told me I looked like a kitten when I was angry. A kitten who believed she was a ferocious lion, when I tried telling him off once. That was a pathetic failure on my part.

"What?" I said rather quietly for the anger that was boiling just beneath the surface.

I hated how my eyes danced everywhere but to look at his face. He was so just so fucking intimidating. I absolutely _hated _him. And just know now that I do believe hate is a very strong word. I don't toss it around normally, but he… he made me want to spit it in his face.

"Finish my homework, _nerd_?" He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Yes," I said blatantly, throwing his algebra at him (see it's funny because he's a junior and he's still stuck in algebra), turning before I could see if he caught it. I hoped he wouldn't. At least, if he bent over to retrieve it, he'd be doing some sort of work for it. He did catch it though apparently, because he was keeping pace with me way too easily as I nearly jogged to get as far from him as physically possible in this tiny school.

"Hey, slow down there, girly," he chuckled.

I didn't, purposely doing the opposite.

"Aw, don't be like that," he said, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. There wasn't anybody in the hallway unfortunately, so that gave him free reign to do whatever he pleased. I bit my lip, trying to hide the obvious terror in my eyes. I didn't want to speak; he'd get a kick out of my trembling voice.

He was such a fucking bastard.

I gulped as he took a step closer to me. Lately he'd been a lot more… forward. Like he wanted much more than just his algebra homework.

It grossed me out, honestly. I took a step back from him.

He frowned angrily, advancing towards me again. "Would you stop that," he said, grabbing my forearm and pulling me to him.

I yelped from the force, trying not to smell the potent smell of cologne on his skin and the fresh scent of detergent coming from his V-neck. He smelt delicious, especially his breath. It was minty ice smelling and it took all of the restraint in the world not to lean in and take a giant whiff of him. He smelt like Heaven and Hell all in one and I want to kick him in his man pride region for it.

"Thanks for the homework," he murmured lowly in my ear.

I shivered, not from pleasure, but from repulsion. I glared at him.

He smirked as he leaned away from me, tucking his giant hands into his pockets. "I'll drive you home today after school, nerd."

"I can walk."

"Are you crazy? It's below zero out. I wouldn't want my little nerd to catch a cold." He laughed.

I sighed. "Would you just leave me alone?" I turned to walk away. He followed.

I eyed the girls' restroom just down the corridor. He couldn't possibly follow me in there. I didn't like the idea that I was running from my problems, but hell, it's exactly what I was doing. I was quite literally scarred by this boy and he didn't even think twice about what he did to me every single day of my life since what feels like the very dawn of time. Actually, it was since I first moved her from Phoenix in the seventh grade. I've never known anything different since then.

I made a break for it as I ran but he caught me, his muscled arms shoving me into a row of lockers painfully. My head slammed into them and I winced, reaching up to rub the throbbing of my forehead.

I didn't turn to look at him but instead kept my face planted to the cold of the lockers. I couldn't decide whether or not it would be smart to run and have little to no chance of getting away then to stay and basically consent to the humiliation he was about to inflict.

"Quit fucking around," a low voice from the end of the hall laughed, along with others.

Great. More Jocks. Just the way to start my morning…

I turned, hand still placed on my throbbing forehead, to watch as the Jocks surrounded Edward. They slapped his back as they grinned at me, and Edward starred at me, smiling cockily. I frowned, looking to my feet and scolding myself, instantly feeling the shame bubble up to the tip of my nose for my reaction to these… _jack asses. _

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the blonde haired boy, Jasper, tickled just beneath my chin with his fingers.

I turned my face away violently. "Don't touch me," I spat.

He laughed. "Feisty, are we?"

"Yes," I growled. "Now I said leave me alone!" I turned to run away.

"Aww," Edward called after me, "quit ruining the fun, Bella." He laughed and I could hear his footsteps close behind. The laughing and taunting of the others stayed behind, thank _God_.

I hate the way he says my name, too. _Hate it_.

I ran quicker, hoping to escape to the girls' room.

He ran around in front of me, quicker than I could have possibly imagined, and blocked the entrance to the restroom. I turned on my heel, desperate to flee. The auditorium was just across the hall… and I think play practice was still going on… He couldn't do anything to me there. What a coward and a damn fool I was.

Even though it was futile, I ran again.

He was there again, looking frustrated and very, very angry at me.

I backed away, terror visible in my eyes. I knew he could visibly see the terror in my eyes and it made me want to slap him. I was an open book to him. But I guess it's to be expected, he's my own personal piece of Hell come up to haunt me every day of my life.

He sighed, running his free hand that wasn't holding his (basically _my_) algebra homework through his unruly, unusual auburn-bronze colored hair. He looked especially tired this morning, something I failed to notice before as he was after the only thing he used me for, his homework. The dark circles under his eyes and his already pale complexion made him look especially ill.

He walked towards me lazily.

"Look," he said, resigned, "I just had morning practice, so if you would take it easy on the whole running away thing. It's not like I'm going to start beating you or something. I just wanted to talk. You know, Jocks and their nerds can do that every now and then."

"I'm not your nerd," I seethed, clutching my books tighter to myself. My face must have been red as a tomato, not from embarrassment but from the raw hatred I had for this boy. My cheeks were burning.

One of his brows quirked skillfully, "The hell you aren't."

I fumed, shaking my head. "What do you want?"

"To talk?" he asked innocently.

"About _what_?" Why did he have any business talking to me?

He seemed irritated as he glared at me. "Would you lose the tone?"

"You're not my mother."

"Ugh," he threw his hands up, charging towards me. He grabbed my forearms roughly and I squealed with surprise as he threw me against the brick wall. "I try to keep my cool with you but you're always smarting off," he whispered between clenched teeth close to my ear.

I couldn't help it; I trembled beneath his strength. He was terrifying when he wanted to be. Why was someone so beautiful like him always so quick to anger?

Sick of me to call him beautiful. Another reason to be ashamed of myself. That was twice today and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

He loosened his grip as he noticed my trembling. I hated him thinking that he scared me, but he did. I was just so small compared to his six-foot-two and me only reaching five-foot-four if that. He lifted weights; the most I've ever lifted was his algebra book which wasn't very thick at all. I had the weakest looking muscles when I flexed. I knew I wasn't even capable of hurting a fly, but that was mostly because I had terrible hand-eye coordination and couldn't land the swatter on the fly to save my life.

I starred at him with what must have been saucer-wide eyes. What else could I have done? I wouldn't be able to fight him off if I tried. Just thinking about what he could do to me truly frightened me and I just wish… I wish that I wasn't so weak. I wish that I could stand up for myself without being scared out of my wits or receiving the worst humiliation imaginable.

He was starring down at me with such anger that I felt myself shrink. He swallowed noisily as he starred, his eyes dimming by the moment. His green orbs searched mine for the longest time before he let go, pushing me back up against the wall and turning away.

"Meet me at my car after school, nerd," he called over his shoulder.

_Fine then_, I thought bitingly, lifting my head high. I needed that false confidence I made up for myself. I needed some sort of self-esteem, even if it was just a complete joke. I didn't have much else.

* * *

Bitches better review, or **else**.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**I disclaim these characters. Without further or do, I thank SM. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the chemistry lab, smiling. It was my favorite class of the day for many reasons. I was so good in here. I was a natural when it came to all things science-related. That, and Eric Yorkie was my lab partner.

I sat down next to him, smiling at him in all his zitty-faced, oily-haired glory. His personal hygiene wasn't the greatest but he was cute in the face and he loved chemistry just about as much as I did. We always got A's on our projects and he was unbearably sweet to me, something I learned to cherish over the years of treatment by none other than Edward.

He grinned back, pushing his round, wire-rimmed glasses back up to the tip of his nose. He needed to get his frames tightened; they were too loose and I've told him many times but I've come to learn he's a _huge_ procrastinator. At times it got annoying when I was dependant on him during an assignment that I didn't quite get done but he always got it to me with little time to spare. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him for it; it was my fault I wasn't finishing my homework all the time. It just came so easily that I would put it off until last or sometimes forget about it. There for awhile my grade almost suffered because of it.

"Hi, Bella," he said, his eyes straying to the back of the class. My eyes automatically turned, too. "Did you hear there's a new student? Her name's Alice Brandon. She's…" he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing violently, "pretty."

My brows furrowed as my stomach trembled nervously. He thought she was pretty? I looked to Eric, watching as his eyes followed the pretty girl's body to the floor and back up again. I paid no attention to the way she looked; I was too busy trying to suppress the gush of unpleasant emotions spiraling through me at once. All of my flustering about how I looked around him; all of the pretty smiles I tried to shoot him; all of the worrying about if maybe he liked me too; all of it was out the window in that moment.

I slumped forward in my seat, my head automatically bowed to stare at my feet. I was beyond embarrassed. I should have known that had he liked me too, he would have acted just as shy as I did. I should have known, damn it. It was Eric Yorkie, the shyest boy of the juniors. His Adam's apple would've bobbed every time I smiled or laughed at one of his lame jokes, but that's just it, it never did.

I kept scolding myself inwardly as I avoided his gaze for the remainder of the class period, sneaking peeks at his new crush. She was very beautiful, with cropped black hair that was spiked in every direction and deep blue eyes. She had pink glasses that sparkled in the light and a perfectly clear, porcelain complexion. She was definitely Eric's type; she seemed nerdy the way her nose was buried in her book for the class period, obviously oblivious to the lecture that Varner was giving. I tried to rationalize the jealousy I was feeling; she was gorgeous but she wasn't conceited, I could tell that much. She seemed to avoid the gazes of the students as best as possible when she would look up from her book and keep the conversation at a minimum.

I sighed then, fiddling with my fingers in my lap.

Eric leaned over to whisper something in my ear then. "Annoying, isn't it? He's ranting on about stuff that you and I already know."

I stole a glance at him, nodding and trying my hardest to smile back at him as he grinned knowingly at me. That wasn't the reason for my sigh, but I was glad he thought it was to save myself from further unwanted embarrassment.

"Hey, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back, looking at him from underneath my lashes as I scribbled pointlessly in my notebook. I needed to occupy myself with _something_; I was forbidding myself to think about him anymore. It's all I ever did in my spare time in this class when I could openly sneak glances at him, but now that was definitely out of the question.

"You haven't said two words to me today. What's up?"

"Oh," I blushed far too openly for my liking and hid my face from him as un-awkwardly as possible. "Nothing, nothing." I mumbled, waving it off.

He didn't let it go so easily. "Did those stupid Jocks get to you again? Cause, Bella, you shouldn't let that get to you as much –"

Easy for _him_ to say. But then again, he was treated like dirt by them too. But no one particularly believed that they _owned_ him like he was a peice of property.

"N-No," I stammered, looking at him wide-eyed. "No. Shh." I nervously stole a look at Varner, who kept ranting on. I shook my head. "No, I just don't feel good today, that's all."

He continued to stare at me funnily, as if I'd grown another head. "Okay…"

Once class was over, I didn't even bother to jot down the assignment or wait for Eric to pack his things to walk to our separate classes together, since they were both the same way. It was cowardly of me but I tried to avoid him and his new infatuation for the rest of the day and I don't think it went by him so easily unnoticed.

My frowns kept deepening as I spent the remainder of the day avoiding basically every living, breathing human being in this school. I took the back ways to class i.e. through the gym, the hallway behind the swimming and weight rooms where the pop machines and the nurse's office was.

If I couldn't face Eric, I was at a loss to who was considered a friend anymore. But maybe I was just being overly dramatic about it. If I just put this behind me, I wouldn't have to risk my only real friendship with Eric. I weighed my options, pondering the pros and cons during AP English and finally settled that it was best I get over Eric now. His friendship to me was too valuable to throw away over another girl. I mean, so what if he liked this Alice girl? I swallowed forcibly. The idea was unsettling to say the least, but it wasn't _completely_ unbearable…

At the end of the day, as I was packing my books into my locker besides my Chemistry textbook, figuring I could skim through the chapter incase Varner decided to throw in a pop quiz tomorrow morning, I heard the tinkling voice of what sounded like soft, velvet bells. I didn't recognize the voice to be of anyone's that go to this tiny little school, and it was coming my way.

I'd forgotten we had a new student today though, and her voice was extremely familiar as I recognized the mess of cropped black hair and pretty pink glasses that were settled firmly on her tiny pug nose. Her blue eyes locked with mine then, and a smile so dazzling adorned her face.

_No wonder Eric thinks she's cute_, I thought sadly. She was very pretty when you really looked at her and she smiled at you like you were more than just a mere pupil to her gaze. I smiled back timidly, lifting my hand awkwardly to wave slightly.

She took that as encouragement I guess, because she began walking my way. I panicked, worried about what I would say to her.

"Hello," she said as she shrugged into a tiny, green pea coat. She tied the sashay around the waist of her coat and buttoned the top. "My name is Alice Brandon." She extended her hand out for me to shake, which I accepted as formally as I possibly could. Her skin was warm and smooth. Her gaze was friendly and almost comforting had she been anybody else but herself.

We pulled our hands away at the same time. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

She grinned happily. "Oh, I know. You're in the science club?"

I blushed. Did everybody know? "Yeah."

She bounced to the tip of her toes excitedly. "Can I join? Or is it too late?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Taken aback, I giggled slightly. "Yeah, you can join. Just talk to –" I faltered there, worrying about referring her to Eric, captain of the club. I gulped as subtly as possibly, pretending that the break in my voice was accidental. "Just go see Eric. He's the captain of the club. I'm sure he'll let you right in." I bit my lower lip. "You like science?"

She nodded urgently. "I love it! Do you?"

"Anything and everything about it." I laughed nervously.

"Me too!" she said, grabbing my forearm. "We'll be awesome friends!"

I suddenly felt guilty and responsible for her well-being. She noticed, the expression on my face mirrored on her own.

"Um, I know it sounds strange but…" I heard laughter and lockers slamming all around and I jumped, spinning abruptly to face them. I reached blindly for her hand behind me and grasped it when I found it, and she seemed surprised but complied as I dragged her along and in the different direction of the bastards that came from the locker rooms.

We ended up in the doorway of the janitor's closet. It was awkward and tight where we were standing; only a few inches of space were separating me from her. But I stared at her with a new found confidence that brewed within me. Maybe it was because I didn't want her to have the same ridiculing I had on the same every day basis. She certainly didn't deserve it at all. But if the Jocks laid one eye on her, she'd be a goner. Her looks screamed _nerd _from a mile away with her glasses and the overalls and Converse she was wearing.

She starred up at me dubiously. "Is there a reason why we're standing in the janitor's closet, Bella?" she tapped her foot impatiently. "The bell rang. I want to get out of school."

"I know, it's just…" I gulped. "Stay away from any guy that looks like a complete douche bag. They're usually wearing jerseys or cocky grins. You know."

She nodded. "I will. Jerks aren't my type anyway. Why are you telling me this?" she quirked a perfectly manicured brow at me skeptically.

"I mean, once word gets around that you're joining the science club well…" I didn't exactly know how to put their demonic ways into words. "They think that they _own _us, and the school."

"'_Us_'?"

"No offense, Alice, but, you're class A nerd." I blushed, hoping it wouldn't insult her too terribly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh. Well, no jerk jock is going to stomp all over _Alice Brandon_." She proclaimed proudly, turning on her heel to retreat without glancing back at me.

I sighed, placing my hand to my forehead. She certainly didn't know what the hell she was about to get her pretty little self into.

-

I pulled my wool coat tighter to myself, hunching my shoulders as I braced myself against the cold coming out of the building. It would be a suicide mission if I avoided going to Edward's car and deciding to walk home, so I relented, running to his car – narrowly avoiding a slick patch of black ice along the way – and began hopping from foot to foot in order to keep my heart rate racing and keep warm as I waited for him to finish talking to his fellow bastards. How or why he took so long after I'd had that whole conversation with Alice was beyond me.

I distinctly saw a hint of a smile grace his full lips before it vanished as he saw me. I groaned, hoping he wouldn't be in one of his _moods_. I swear to God the boy had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

When he finally reached the car, he stopped in front of me, looking behind me and into the passenger seat of his Volvo before his eyes slid back to my face slyly. He smirked at me, reaching behind me to open the door. "It was unlocked, you know," he murmured, pushing me inside gently.

I brushed his hands away quite simply, biting my tongue to keep from making a vile remark at him.

He noticed and chuckled, walking around the front of the car. How I wished I wasn't in the passenger seat; if I had the key and I was in the driver's seat, I'd have fun his ass over. Then maybe backed up on him again. Then run over him again. A couple more times of that before bailing.

He looked at me strangely when I giggled quietly to myself as he got in.

The drive was silent and always, _always_ awkward. I glared through the windshield the whole time, not welcoming the embrace of my house that was to come. I didn't ever want to come home after school. But I didn't want to be there either if I really thought about it. When I _really_ thought about it, I just didn't like being places that anybody else was. Put me in a deserted meadow in the middle of nowhere and I'd be happy. Here, with Edward, at home, with my parents, I wasn't. I wouldn't ever be.

The ride was quicker than usual as I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't look back at him as I got out, but he called my name.

I turned to him sharply, my eyes, if they could shoot daggers, they'd have nailed him so hard he would've dropped dead. But unfortunately, they didn't, and he stared amusedly back at me. "So I was thinking," he said conversationally, as if I was sitting inside still and not standing outside in zero degree weather. "I was thinking that maybe I could come in and do homework with you, instead of make you do it." He kicked the algebra that was lying on the floor towards me, unbuckling his seat belt. He winked at me, "Generous of me, right?"

I panicked then. "No, go home." I said, grabbing his algebra. "You're not welcome." I said nervously, my voice breaking.

His eyes did that scary thing they did; they darkened in color and had the violent edge to them so suddenly that I had to blink to see if he'd really changed from his relaxed, amused expression to something so horrifying the next. "What?" he snapped.

My arms felt completely numb as I held the algebra homework tighter to my chest. "I-I said you can't come in, not today. I'm sorry." I said, turning quickly and running away. Always the fucking coward.

_How dare he invite himself in_? I thought irritably as I opened the front door as quietly as possible. He was still out there in his car, just watching me go. What if he heard the reason for my panic?

I shut the door behind me, slinging my back against the floor. I hurried towards the steps, trying my best at creeping. I didn't reach the first step. Not before there was a crash, and a sickening scream that followed.

_Fuck_. I trembled violently, dashing up the steps at a speed that would have been my end had I not been so scared. Where was the pride I had earlier today? I felt like a puppy who'd been whipped. I hated myself for it. For everything.

He could never come in; not in my house. Not with _my_ God forsaken parents.

* * *

And, now it's your turn. Do **review**, please.

You know it's greatly appreciated, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wanted to deny the fact that I was sore and exhausted the next day. Physically, I was sore all over. Emotionally, I was drained completely of the energy I needed to get through the day. I debated whether or not skipping would be a good idea, and quickly decided against it after all of what happened last night.

I'd made the bastard angry.

I'd made my parents angry.

Edward's algebra…

And Alice. I couldn't forget about poor Alice. I couldn't leave her to those idiots while I was being self-centered and lazy lounging at home because I would be choosing to be a coward, _again_.

So I hopped in the shower, combing through my tangled curls (I really needed to get my hair cut sometime soon) and dressed in some faded jeans and a light grey sweatshirt. I never applied any makeup, seeing as how it wasn't a complete necessity, and let my hair air dry to its natural curls.

I grabbed my bag on the way out and noticed that as I took a look at my wrist watch that I was a little behind schedule this morning. I didn't bother with a coat and bounded out the door.

Boy was it a mistake not to grab a coat. See, I'd forgotten we were in the dead of winter through the hassle of getting ready this morning. I shivered, jumping when a honk sounded from the drive.

I squinted through the morning fog – completely befuddled.

Edward emerged from the fog visibly out of thin – or in this case thick air. I scowled at his dark figure, leaning against his Volvo, his hands in his pockets. He had one foot rested against his front tire. A casual pose. But what I couldn't see even if I squinted my hardest was his expression, and you never knew what emotion lurked in those striking green eyes.

I grumbled to myself under my breath as I cautiously – avoiding ice – made my way down the porch steps. I stopped in front of his murky figure. The fog was thicker than I'd thought.

"Bella," he said lowly once he'd spotted me close.

I tried to remain a few feet away, but a few lopes from his long legs had brought him right in front of my face. I flinched away from his expression.

He showed no mercy in his piercing, dangerous gaze.

"What?" I whispered in response. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, so I avoided using my usual attitude. I was also intending to walk to school, but Mr. Arrogant seemed to have different plans.

He answered me only with silence as we starred meaningfully at each other. I was intent on winning this time. It was always a game to me, these starring matches. Always. Every time, and I think he knew, and took pride in beating me every single time. No, not today, Mr. Arrogant.

No.

_No… _I sucked in a breath full of air as my eyes stung without the relief of a blink. Still, I starred. He wasn't glaring at me, but there was an edge to his eyes. That dangerous one.

The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. Finally, he relaxed his features. "Get in the car, _Isabella._"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting out in laughter that I had won. Or maybe he let me win. I didn't care. I'd won, either way. A forfeit was a forfeit and I won.

_Just keep telling yourself that, Bella_, I thought bitterly. _You'll never win_...

He messed with the radio stations with his long fingers as I got in. He was already seated, seat belt secured.

"Don't call me Isabella, ever," I unintentionally pouted, crossing my arms.

He smirked, but didn't comment. "Where's my algebra?"

I tossed it to the floor from my arms. I didn't care that the book landed down on its spine and the contents of his homework spilled from the pages and that his folder flew wide open and papers scattered all across the car's floor. I was in a particularly bad mood this morning from being sore and exhausted. I'd thought that the walk to school would give me a breath of fresh air, but he had to show up. He had to be the ass that he was. I just never knew I had the capability of hating someone so much.

His already firm grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white with the force. "You'll be picking that up when we get to school," he said through clenched teeth. His anger was seeping through his carefully composed structure he glued together for his school appearance.

_Good_. Let him be pissed.

"And, don't think that I've forgotten about last night. There's going to be hell to pay for that." He smirked at the thought, and my weak stomach churned. He was just a sick bastard. He deserved something terrible. He was so blessed, and he had to be so mean. It just didn't make sense. His family was so rich and he was so spoiled, but he had to be this way.

My hate for him was other worldly.

My curiosity did at some point kick in as he pulled into the school parking lot. "What kind of Hell are we talking?" I murmured with no hint of emotion, doing well at hiding the curiosity in my tone.

Or so I thought.

He chuckled. "I knew your curiosity would get the better of you." He drummed his fingers across the steering wheel before pulling the key out of the ignition after he pulled into his normal parking space. "Honestly," he said, pointing to the algebra strewn across the floor of his car. I bent to pick it up resentfully, shoving papers into his folder without looking and closing the book, shoving it at him. "I haven't decided yet. But I talked to some buddies of mine last night." He laughed loudly then, as if remembering some inside joke.

I'm not sure why my heart pounded at the sound. It made me sick to my stomach again. It scared me that I wasn't sure why, so I ignored it.

"They offered some pretty nice ideas." He opened his door, getting out and I did the same. He came around, still not finished talking. He shoved me against the hood of the car and I winced as I came in contact with the hard metal. His eyes strayed elsewhere, eyes scanning the parking lot as he bent to murmur in my ear. "I admit that they were pretty cruel, even for me."

"Too cruel for _Edward Cullen_?" I scoffed.

His eyes flashed to mine. They darkened and I tensed. Why did I always feel the need to go mouthing off like that? He was so close that his nose was not even an inch from mine and his disgusting, delicious-smelling breath was blowing against my dry lips. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"Maybe not," he smirked at me. What a cock. "Probably a little harsh for what you did. It wasn't too terrible. But still, I didn't appreciate it." His eyes flashed with sudden hostility. I shrunk underneath him. "My friends agreed that they didn't like the idea of a nerd making a fool of someone like me."

I huffed in his face, bewildered and completely exhasperated. "I just said you can't come in when you invited yourself in without permission! _Jesus_!"

I shouldn't have screamed that. A few kids passing by turned to look.

Edward went rigid when they looked to him, then back to me. They had heard.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

A sharp pain crushed my wrists immediately and I was being pushed into an ice patch on the ground. My head cracked against it and I screamed, startled. The pain didn't kick in until I reached up to feel the damage, noticing that blood was running down my forehead. I trembled and looked back up at my pursuer.

Did the kids passing by notice? I panicked as I saw the look in his eyes. He was coming undone. I had released him. The one I feared. Why here? In the parking lot of the school? How, why? _No_.

It seemed like nobody ever did notice though. But how could they have not heard me scream? Why did they always ignore it? I felt the tears collecting and it took everything in me to keep them contained as a pounding headache suddenly fell from the sky.

I wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the line I must have lost all control and succumbed to unconsciousness.

-

I woke up to find myself strapped embarrassingly to a gurney. I was being hauled into an ambulance. I looked around, finding that the parking lot was thankfully vacant of any of my classmates. I'm pretty sure they could see from the windows of the building though if they wanted. I cringed. The last thing I wanted was any sort of attention being drawn to myself.

"Wait, stop," I told the paramedics who were placing me into the ambulance. They didn't hesitate. "Hey," I called. "Stop. This is completely unnecessary," I said, trying to lift my arms. My brows furrowed as I looked to see they were strapped down to the gurney. I groaned.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay still. Looks like you took a pretty bad spill. A kid standing by said you slipped on some black ice and hit your head pretty hard. Your principal said you were out for a good five minutes."

_Slipped_? More like pushed. I gritted my teeth.

Where was the idiot anyway? I bet he bailed.

My assumption was confirmed as the doors to the ambulance were sealed. The ride to the hospital was quick and silent, and ever embarrassing. I knew my face must have been twenty shades of red.

"Who got the principal?" I asked curiously.

"Edward Cullen did. He's a fine young man. Doctor Carlisle Cullen's son. He's got that same charm," the lady said admiringly.

I pursed my lips to keep from throwing up everywhere. Metaphorically of course…

"He wanted to come along, but your teachers told him to get back to class." She smiled to me, her eyes appraising me to her approval. "He must like you. He was practically begging to stay by your side."

I blushed unwillingly. He was probably petrified I'd tell them what _really _happened. After all, he's got a reputation to keep, especially with the adults. I said nothing to her though. I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. I was just that much of a coward. And plus, wouldn't it be sort of silly to bring attention to myself when that's the last thing on earth I would ever want? I tried to avoid situations that involved people at any cost. If I chose to tell, it would start a whole bunch of crap that I just did not feel like dealing with. I was more content with doing Edward's algebra and buying his lunch and being bullied.

The ambulance came to a stop then, and they lowered me out. I sealed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch the people stare as they brought me in. I was already embarrassed enough.

I was strolled to the ER, blushing so badly that my face felt like it would get sun burnt from the heat.

A tall, honey-blonde haired man came in after the nurses left, and he was smiling generously. He had the same cool green eyes, but his held a kindness I'd never seen in Edward's. He was just as handsome, too.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen," he said, coming forward, his cool hands brushing my locks aside so he could examine the place on the side of my head that bashed against the ice. I winced as his fingers brushed across the sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "There's blood. We should probably take an x-ray, just to be safe." He said, writing something down on a clipboard. "Your father is outside in the waiting room, I'll go let him know you're all right."

I sighed and thanked him. He nodded, smiling again before he left.

I rested my head carefully against the back of the bed they'd placed me in, sighing deeply. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't freak out on me once we got home. He was one of the reasons I hated attention. Any attention that was brought on me was brought on them and they preferred to keep the pitiful lives they led private. I'd already suffered enough humiliation today anyway; I didn't need to deal with my mother's unnecessary worries or Charlie's fury. It would just add to the list of things I'd rather not deal with, at least not for the time being.

I drummed my fingers across the bed as I held my breath and waited for Doctor Cullen to return. He did eventually, and I was escorted to the x-ray room by another nurse. It turned out that I had a minor concussion, but it wasn't anything serious and I was allowed to go home with Charlie.

I frowned as Charlie met me in the waiting room. Instead of looking grateful I was all right like most parents would, he looked thoroughly pissed off.

I groaned as my father escorted me from the hospital. It wasn't going to be the best night of my life tonight.

* * *

Sorry, I had to cut it short here.

Minor writer's block. :P

Remember to **review**, it's highly encouraged and much appreciated...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

My hair was a complete mess. I was un-showered and dirty, and I more than likely smelt like body odor. But I couldn't find the place in my heart that actually cared about those things, if it even existed at all.

I was up until at least one AM trying to get Edward's algebra done along with all of my own homework. I couldn't even start any of it until at least eleven thirty because instead of being worried, Renee just bitched at me until she passed out on the couch. Charlie's rage didn't ever come like I expected it to – especially with Renee freaking out downstairs. Instead, he locked himself up in their God damned bedroom and that was the last I'd heard of him besides his beastly snoring when I headed out to wait for Edward, whom I actually expected to be waiting in the drive for me this time.

And instead of being a bitch or trying to win some stupid starring match, I politely handed him his algebra homework, save for the intended sarcasm of the nice gesture, and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to school.

When he parked, I intended to get the fuck out of there and away from him, but nothing ever went like I planned when Edward was involved. I could have easily unlocked the door manually instead of waited for him to do it, but he spoke before I had the chance to reach for the handle.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "What's your deal this morning?"

My hand fell limply to my lap. "Nothing?"

I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight or use sarcasm or get humiliated. I was just so sick and tired of the same old shit. My life was set on replay constantly. Day after day was the same, and I hated every second of every minute of it. I never realized until this morning how repetitive my life actually was. If I wasn't in a bitchy mood, I was upset. If I wasn't upset, I was miserable. If I wasn't miserable I felt like bringing the trouble onto myself. It was all the same. How did Edward never get tired of me? I was already tired of myself.

"Oh." He said, still that awkward aura hovering around us. "Listen, about yesterday… I'm sorry. I overreacted."

I didn't respond, just starred ahead. I was so… bored. Blank. I felt nothing but boredom.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Just don't tell anyone. I know I was a dick that time."

_That time? _Normally I would've actually said that and earned myself some sort of cruel humiliation, but I couldn't find the will to speak. I starred ahead monotonously. I felt that if I had spoken, it wouldn't have come out sarcastic, it would've come out just as monotonous as I felt.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, suddenly as sarcastic as I wanted to sound.

I knew what he was doing. He's trying to provoke the anger that I just wasn't feeling today. I turned to look at him, blinking, purposefully showing him my eyes. I knew when he knew that there wasn't feeling, because his sarcastic look dropped instantly.

"Open book," he murmured quietly, lowering his head to his lap subtly, and then bringing it up again instantly. He sighed, unlocking the doors. "C'mon, let's get to class."

-

Alice and Eric were talking when I got to the chemistry lab. It felt terrible the way through all of the walls of unfeeling that were surrounding me today that my heart still sank. I approached our lab table slowly, setting my bag on my chair in which Alice was standing in front of. I cleared my throat.

Their eyes flickered briefly to me before exchanging another look together. Alice finally turned to stare at me. She smiled that pretty smile of hers. Her specs weren't pink and sparkly today; they were black and oval-rimmed. Her deep blue eyes bore into mine with some message I wasn't receiving. My head cocked to the side curiously.

"I've got to talk to you after class," was all she said to me before maneuvering her way around me to her seat at the back of the class.

I watched unwillingly as Eric's eyes trailed after her desperately. It was so pathetic the way he was so smitten for her. It occurred to me then that maybe I was the pathetic one for being so selfish as to want to keep Alice and Eric from each other if that's who they both wanted. So be it if they liked each other. That's just how it had to be if it was going to end up that way. Could you blame me for hating it, though?

"Hi, Bella." Eric said cautiously, sliding a cylinder towards me.

I started in on the procedure without thought. "Hey."

"You look…" he trailed off, considerably nervous. He cleared his throat lowly then. From the corner of my eye I could see his Adam's apple bob. "_Different_ today," he finished after a moment.

"Um… thanks, I guess."

"Heh, yeah." He pulled at the hem of his collar.

We didn't speak for the remainder of class. I moved through the rest of the day with reserved movements, not bothering to pay attention during my classes. Where my mind was, I didn't know, because I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. I just wasn't there, mind wise. In body I was there for attendance however.

As the day ended and I was gathering my things, I heard Alice shouting my name. My head ducked. I'd managed to go one day without being picked on; I didn't want all eyes on me now that the day was over.

"Hey!" she called, her tone irritated, as I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut my locker.

My eyes found the floor as I walked. There was a hole in the toe of my left sneaker. Huh. I never noticed that before. I guess I could make a shopping trip this weekend. That is, if Renee let's me borrow her ancient Chevy. I loved that truck and she completely despised it. Hopefully she'll give it to me one day.

I guess that was where my mind has been all day; random places, thinking about random things.

"Bella?" she caught up with me. "You didn't wait for me after class. I said I had to talk to you." She was breathless. For being so thin, she was completely out of shape. Maybe she spent her hours reading books cooped up in her bedroom like me.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"First – are you sure you're all right? You've been in a daze all day it seems like."

My brows furrowed. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Well, guess what?" she grinned, so happy.

I sniffed the cool, damp air as we stepped outside. It wasn't as cold as it was yesterday. I hadn't noticed at all this morning. I really have been lost all day.

"So you know how you said stay away from guys that look like jerks? Well – there's this guy named Jasper Whitlock. He's on the football team – running back or something like that? I don't know; I wasn't paying too much attention to that part. He said he's been having some trouble in chemistry lately and get this – he wants _me, _Alice Brandon, to tutor him! Isn't that awesome –"

"Don't do it," I rudely interrupted her ramblings.

I know exactly what that sorry excuse of a boy was going to do to Alice. Edward did the exact same thing to me. First, they make you think it's awesome you're smart and then they lay it on you that they need tutoring and that they may actually be interested in you and then once you're hooked – all they use you for is the homework.

"…What? I-I thought you'd be happy for me or something."

I sighed, stopping my pace to turn and look at her. She did the same to me. She looked completely vexed at my words.

"I only say it because I know what its like to be you, Alice."

From the look on her face, she still didn't get it. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what its like to be new here. And I know what its like to be caught up with the thought that someone like Jasper Whitlock would want to have absolutely anything to do with you at all. And the fact that he needs help with the thing you love the most! It seems perfect. He seems so modest and kind. But he's a jock. None of them are what they seem."

Alice starred at me. Anger shadowed her pretty face and for a second there I thought she would yell at me. But she didn't. "Did he do this to you, too?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Did Jasper make a fool out of you?"

"No," I starred at her as she starred at me. "Don't let him do it to you."

"Oh," she breathed, looking behind me as someone came closer. I had a pretty good idea I knew who it was. "Edward?" she mouthed the word to me. "He did this to you?"

I nodded meekly, turning to greet him. He starred at me through dark eyes before they flickered to Alice skeptically. He wrapped his arm around my waist, throwing a glare at Alice before steering me clear of her.

I managed to sneak a peak at her over my shoulder and she nodded, mouthing the words, "I won't".

* * *

OK, I know it was a short chapter. But I was focusing on telling the history of how this weird relationship between Edward and Bella formed, and it's also the beginning of Alice and Bella's friendship. So stay tuned and don't forget to** review**, thanks. :)

BTW, Happy V-day! Will you be my Valentine?


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned slightly as I rummaged through the cabinet. Where there once was box after box of cereals, all full and not stale, now there were more than a few empty boxes and some were stale and smelt funny. I grumbled loudly to myself, collecting the boxes and haphazardly throwing them into the waste basket under the sink. I probably should've recycled those.

_I can do it later, when I get home from school_, I reasoned with myself. _Yeah_.

Breakfast wasn't really a priority anymore, considering there was no edible food in the house at the moment, so I threw on an old, worn jacket by the steps and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I would also have to go grocery shopping after school seeing as how my mother wasn't going to be doing that in her drunken state anytime soon.

Rubbing my forehead tiredly, I stepped out onto the front porch and squinted through the thick fog and waited for Edward to pull up.

He did eventually, and I climbed into the passenger seat without a fuss. I figure, as long as I don't have to walk the two miles to school everyday I could manage to be a little bit grateful.

We both didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he clenched the steering wheel roughly and my shoulders slumped.

"So, what were you talking about to that one chick yesterday?"

"Her name's Alice." I said absentmindedly.

"And?" he pressed, his eyes speculative as he sized me up and down with one of those looks of his.

I shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"Damn it, Bella. Answer the fucking question," he seethed venomously, shooting a dirty glare at me.

I tensed. "Someone's testy today," I smirked but concealed it well with my hair.

There was a violent jerk of direction in the car and I steeled myself against the force, holding onto the seat fearfully as he pulled to the side of the road speedily. The car jerked to a stop suddenly and I let out a shriek as he unbuckled his belt, vanishing from the car and slamming the door behind him.

I scrambled for my seat belt, unfastening it and desperately trying to climb across the seat but he'd already made it around the front of the car to my side, throwing the door back with enough force I thought that maybe he'd break the damn door.

He pulled me back by my ankle and I yelled out in pain at the bone-crushing force as he tugged.

"Stop fighting me, Swan." And with one final jerk, I was out of the car and stumbling over and into the wet moss to the side of the road.

I rolled over, fighting to regain my dignity by standing up quickly and dusting off the brush from the back of my pants and shirt.

He stalked towards me and I felt a little faint, thinking that maybe he was going to hurt me. But instead, he stopped before me and laughed abruptly. "Have fun walking to school," he said, turning to walk away then.

"Wait," I cried, reaching out involuntarily and grasping his jacket between my fingers.

He turned around, shoving me from him. "Don't touch me," he warned darkly. "Or the jacket."

I stumbled his way. "Don't leave me here!" I begged.

He shook his head, smirking. "Think before you get smart with me next time, nerd. I don't put up with anyone's shit, especially yours," he pointed a stern finger my way. "So, see you at school."

And he turned on his heel and walked away.

-

I was crying by time the school was in sight. Wilderness and my uncoordinated limbs weren't the proper mix, _at all_. And if that just wasn't e-_fucking_-nough, it started pouring and I became soaked before the real voyage even started. I tripped over countless rocks and roots, causing scratches all over my feeble hands. I winced, rubbing the soreness as I entered the school building. I had to be at least an hour late.

How would I even explain this to the office?

Frankly, I didn't even care at this point. I marched straight up to the front desk. "Mrs. Cope?" I tapped my fingers aimlessly across the long counter.

She looked up at me from under her thick glasses. Then, seeing my soaked clothing and hair that was hung flat against my face and concealing part of my eyes, her tiny eyes widened under the large frames. I laughed a tiny bit at the absurdness of my situation.

"My, what happened?"

"Um, long story, I guess. But I'm here."

She chewed on her thin bottom lip. "Do you want some dry clothes? I'm sure there are some in the nurse's office…"

"Sure," I said, turning to let her through as she came through the counter opening. She led me further back into the office near the nurse.

She brought out a set of keys, opening a large cabinet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, looking back over at me to compare sizes. "These should fit," she said, handing me the small clothes. Was I really that thin? I doubted they would fit.

"Thanks," I said anyway, willing to try them out. Anything would be better than sitting in wet clothes.

"So, what exactly happened?" she eyed me up and down as she handed over the clothing. "Since you've never been late before, I'll let it slide just this once… but we should probably get our story straight for the principal." She smiled at me and the edges of her eyes crinkled.

I sighed, relieved. "Thank you," I said, truly grateful. "My mom wouldn't let me borrow her car," I fibbed, blushing slightly.

"Oh, my," she gasped. "Well, that's quite all right. That was out of your control." She said, and the phone began to buzz. "Oh, if you'll excuse me…" she said before scurrying off.

I went into one of the bathroom stalls, stripping the soiled clothes and putting on the new ones. The jeans were snug, but they fit just barely. I kind of liked the way they made my legs looked, I realized as I checked myself out in the mirror. The shirt was just a plain white t-shirt.

I combed my fingers through my hair a little to make myself look somewhat decent. I threw it back into a bun with one of the hair ties I always kept on my wrist. Finally, I looked presentable. But my bag was still sopping wet. I groaned, opening it up and hesitantly lifting the papers that were supposed to be my chemistry homework and tossing them into the trash. They were of no use to me now. I'd have to start over. I grit my teeth together. Fucking Cullen.

I went to my locker, shoving the wet clothes in it and grabbing my second period things. I made my way to class, mentally preparing myself for all of the stares I knew I was going to receive. But, at least I didn't look like a drowned cat anymore.

I was passing the restrooms when I heard the low murmurs of two very familiar voices in the Men's restroom. I paused mid-step, turning my head curiously to listen.

"What the fuck, Jazz?" Edward.

Jasper Hale?

Subtle laughter.

I inched closer to the lockers near the entrance. Part of me knew it was an invasion of privacy, but I was always the curious kitty. One of these days it was going to kill me; I was sure of it. Literally. Especially if Edward was involved. I was hesitant to keep listening, but I did. I had to resist the urge to press my ear against the God damned door.

"What? She's cute."

"That's fucking with someone's mind. That's pretty low if you ask me." Edward's strained voice said.

What were they_ talking_ about? This didn't make any sense at all.

"And here I thought _I _was the bastard."

"You are, dumbfuck." Jasper's voice. "What do you call kicking that girl to the curb on your way to school this morning? Or humiliating the fuck out of her almost on a daily basis? And this would be one time. C'mon. You've been humiliating that chick since the eighth grade or whatever. One measly little science club geek isn't going to affect my record in any way."

"So?" Edward retorted defensively. "She's still got feelings. That's crossing the line."

Jasper snorted. "Like you've never manipulated a girl to get her into bed. Take that Swan chick for example."

I swallowed nervously. My blood ran cold. But he had better not have been talking about Alice. I would kill the son of a bitch with my own bare hands. It was strange that I would feel so protective of Alice, but it was only fair of me to not just sit by and watch as she fell into the trap of this bastard only to have the same fate as me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened.

"That's _not_ what I was planning to do with her."

"Bull shit. But it's none of my business and frankly I don't give a flying hell what you do to the geek. I just want this chick. She's _hot_."

What a sick fuck. I wanted to hurl myself into that restroom and slap the shit out of him, but I refrained quite easily. Nothing good would ever come of that.

_Coward, _the back of my mind seethed.

There was a brief, tense moment of silence.

"No, man, I don't think that's cool." Edward finally said.

"No, Edward. You know what isn't cool? The fact that you pound on this girl like you've got no fucking mercy. You beat the shit out of her. She's terrified of you. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Em and I talked and we both think it's pretty sick. Sex is sex. But it's a whole nother story for you to go and treat that Swan girl like she's dirt."

My lips trembled. Somebody knew. Someone else noticed, and they thought it was wrong. I could hear the heavenly choir start their chorus.

"Fuck you!" Edward shouted.

There was chaotic rumbling from inside the restroom. Startled, I backed up, my hand resting over my mouth that hung open from shock. Were they fighting? In the _bathroom_? I thought that only happened in the movies, and usually it was chicks.

Not sure what to do next, I rushed off to my second hour class like the little coward that I was. I wondered if they were just going to work it out or if this would make some juicy gossip around the school. It was a small school, after all. But Edward and Jasper were the very best of friends. I was sort of fond of the fact that Jasper had the guts to tell Edward the truth like that, despite their close friendship. But still, if he even so much as laid a finger on Alice…

-


End file.
